liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheyi Ojo
Oluwaseyi "Sheyi" Ojo (born 19 June 1997) is an English footballer who plays as an winger for Rangers, on loan from Liverpool. Liverpool Career On 17 November 2011, Liverpool agreed to sign highly-rated teenager Sheyi Ojo from MK Dons for an undisclosed fee- reported to be in the region of £1-2,000,000. Liverpool had to beat off major competition from Chelsea to sign the 14 year old, who was thought to be close to breaking into the first team squad at the MK Dons. He made one appearance for the Under 18s in his first season with Liverpool, playing mostly for the Under 16 side instead- he also impressed on England duty with their Under 16s side during the season. On 3 November 2012, Ojo- in only his second start for the Under 18s- scored his first goal for the side in a 4-2 victory over Wolves. Ojo impressed throughout and also provided the assist for Jerome Sinclair to score the opening goal of the match. Ojo racked up 11 appearances for the U18s during the season, scoring two goals. In the 2013-14 season, Ojo scored five goals in 29 appearances as he starred for the U18s. He also debuted for the U21s in their season. Following an impressive early season campaign for the U21s, on 26 December 2014, Ojo was given a place on the bench for the first team match away to Burnley. After a few more appearances on the bench, Ojo transferred to Championship side Wigan Athletic on loan until the end of the season on 2 February 2015. Ojo returned from his loan spell and played a part in the Reds pre-season. On 2 August 2015, he scored his first senior goal, the winner in a 2-1 win at Swindon. Ojo chested down a long ball from Kolo Toure before striking it from the edge of the area. On loan Liverpool goalkeeper Lawrence Vigouroux's hand was not strong enough and he allowed it into the net. Just two days later however, Ojo was sent out on loan to Championship side Wolves for the whole of the 2015-16 season. On 8 January 2016 however, Ojo was recalled from his loan spell, and later went on to make his first Liverpool appearance, coming on as a substitute with 20 minutes remaining in a 2-2 draw at Exeter. On 20 January 2016, Ojo came on as a substitute once again in the 3rd round replay, and put in another good performance, scoring his first goal for the club with a beautifully placed curling effort from the edge of the box. Ojo made his Premier League debut on 20 March 2016, coming on as a late substitute in a 3-2 defeat at Southampton. On 10 April 2016, he made his first League start, playing 45 minutes in a 4-1 win over Stoke. Ojo picked up an assist, dribbling brilliantly past Shaqiri on the left wing, before putting in a perfect cross for Daniel Sturridge to head home Liverpool's second goal. Three weeks later, Ojo assisted Christian Benteke's goal with a perfect corner in a 3-1 defeat at Swansea. On 8 May 2016, Ojo grabbed another assist, this time for Roberto Firmino's strike in a 2-0 win over Watford. Stats Category:Current Players Category:Forwards